Becoming An Apprentice To A Lightsabre Master
by EragonPeep
Summary: When Amber has waited and waited to become and an apprentice to the Master Lightsabre fighter, she finally gets it. This is the ceremony that happens. R


I know that it is different but I was inspired when I read Firera's If Only so I hope you enjoy it!!

_Amber_

On Coruscant

I stood nervously outside the Council Chambers as I waited for the Council to call me in to announce who my new master would be.

I could hear a lot of murmuring and my name was said numerous times, which made me feel queasy.

Ok Amber. Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright. They'll pick you another Master. I won't have to go back to Dantooine, I won't have to wait another year or so until I get another try for another Master.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door to the Council Chambers open until Master Vrook call my name.

I jumped slightly and then started to walk in.

I kept repeated the Jedi Code over and over again in my head as I walked into the Council Chambers.

"After much discussion, we have decided that your new Master will be Master Kavar for we have decided that he would be most suited in helping you continue becoming a Jedi Guardian. Master Vrook concluded.

Part of me inwardly I groaned.

_Oh great. Just great. I'm not going to get another moments peace with every girl in the Temple asking me questions about Kavar._

I pushed that thought aside and smiled warmly at my new Master. Kavar.

"Your bonding ceremony will be tomorrow at noon in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

I nodded.

"You and Kavar may now leave and get to know each other before the ceremony tomorrow." Said Master Vrook as "MY" new Master stood up and bowed.

I mimicked his bow and then walked quietly out.

As soon as the door to the Council Chambers had shut, I started to jump around in joy. Completely forgetting that Master Kavar had come out too.

"I've got a Master. I've got a Master" I shouted in joy.

I just started running down to the garden to meet Revan and tell her that Kavar was my new Master when a warm hand came down on to my shoulder.

My heart sunk. I thought Master Vrook had come to tell me off.

"Calm down Amber. I know you're excited but we need to get to know each other before you run off to tell Revan and gang that you are now to become my first padawan."

I slowly turned around to face that I first thought it to be Master Vrook when it was actually Master Kavar. His eyes captured me; they were a striking blue unlike my own which were emerald green. My last Master's eyes were a dull brown. He was killed when he was pushed off of a speed bike, which was kind of a relief because I didn't like him.

Master Gan pushed me so hard and then went off to do a mission with out me. He never gave me any support. Instead he criticised everything I did.

I had hoped to get a good kind Master this time and that wish sort of came true.

Well Master Kavar is good, and kind but I'm A lot of girls are going to hate me for becoming Master Kavar's FIRST Padawan.

I sighed.

"What do you suggest we do Master?" I asked obediently.

Kavar smile was so mysterious that it made me blush.

"I suggest that we meditate. Get to know one another through the Force."

I looked up and nodded my head enthusiastically.

"I agree Master, I think meditating would be the best course."

Kavar bowed his head slightly and then gestured for me to follow him to his Chambers.

The Next Day

I was awoken up by a certain friend shaking me and shouting some words that sounded disorientated. When Revan could see that I wasn't listening she walked into the kitchen and returned with a cup of cold water.

I yelped and sat up as she threw the cold water from the cup onto my face.

"Well?! Who is it?" Revan demanded.

I had tried to say "What" but it turned out "Wha?"

Revan groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Your Master. Who is going to be your new Master?" She practically shouted at me.

I sighed, as I remembered why I didn't tell her who it was last night. After I finished meditating with Kavar, it was very late and I went straight to bed. And in going straight to bed, I forgot to tell Revan that my new Master was Kavar.

"Amber. Tell me!" She whined.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you, I'll tell you. Just keep your head on!" I moaned.

Revan immediately sat down and was as silent as a stone.

I took a deep breath and looked at Revan. Trying not to grin.

"My new Master is Master Kavar."

Revan's eyes went as round as a Krayt dragons pearl.

"You're joking!"

She also knew what would happen if I became Kavar's apprentice.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not."

"When is the ceremony?" she asked.

"It's at noon." I replied.

Revan turned her head and looked at the clock. Revan's eyes went round again. I turned and looked at the clock too. I yelped and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to have a quick shower while Revan assembled my clothes ready for when I come out.

_Revan_

Revan looked at the clock again and shook her head. It said 12:30.

_If Amber doesn't hurry up she's going to miss her own bonding ceremony and then she'll be in BIG trouble with Master Vrook and Master Kavar._ Revan thought as she heard the shower turn off.

Revan picked up the clothes on Amber's bed and took them over to the bathroom door and put then on the chair next to the door.

A couple of seconds later the door opened slightly and Amber grabbed the clothes and shut the door again.

This is going to take awhile.

Kavar 

Meanwhile, I was pacing around my room. Waiting for Amber to turn up.

I looked at the clock and then glanced at the door.

At the Council Meeting the night before, I was asked if I could take on Amber as an apprentice. I nodded and accepted.

In fact, I had been watching Amber all week. Observing her, studying her and then deciding that she would be a great Jedi Guardian and first apprentice.

I looked at the clock again. It said 12:30. He sighed and then sat on the couch and waited for Amber to arrive.

_My first apprentice. _I thought as I waited for Amber to turn up.

I stared at the clock nervously.

_If she doesn't turn up in the next 5 minutes I'll have to cancel the ceremony. _I thought desperately.

It was like the Force answered my prayers when Amber rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry Master. I just woke up 15 minutes ago. I had to have a shower and get dress and then fix my hair, which reminds me. Do I have to get my hair cut short? Cause I don't want to get it cut because it's good at shoulder length anyway." She said what all seemed like to be in one breath.

I observed her. She was clearly out of breath and she certainly looked like she had just woken up.

I just nodded and said "I was starting to get worried."

Amber smiled and then collapsed on to the couch and closed her eyes.

Through the bond we had created the night before, I could sense Amber doing some meditation exercises.

I smiled and then sent a telepathic message to her.

_Now is not the time for this. We need to go to the Room Of A Thousand Fountains._

To my surprise I got a response.

I suppose we must. Anyway, if we don't Master Vrook would probably grill us both afterwards.

I chuckled out loud.

I sense that we are going to be good friends Amber.

"I think we will be good friends to Master." Amber said out loud.

I smiled.

"Come. We need to go." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Yes Master." Was the only response I got as Amber followed me out the door.

Amber I was literally skipping on the way to The Room Of A Thousand Fountains. If Master Vrook sees you skipping around like that he would be extremely displeased Master Kavar said as he slightly turned his head around enough so that I could see one of his eyes. I blushed Do you think I care? I shouted back. Master Kavar chuckled No. Not really. We arrived (thankfully) on time but Master Vrook was as critical as ever. He went on blabbing on about needing to be here at 12:30 for a practice type thing. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Does he ever shut up? I asked Master Kavar through the bond. As I nodded to Master Vrook Amber!! Don't talk about Master Vrook that way!! Master Kavar said 

I was shocked at his response. I had never expected that Master Kavar would speak in such a way about Master Vrook

Only I can speak that way about him because I have to put up with it more often than you do and I have to put up with him longer! If you think this is bad you should see him in Council Meetings. He does all the talking. All we do is sit and listen and occasionally say something. Said Master Kavar

I nearly snorted in laughter. I glanced at Master Kavar and was actually surprised when I saw that he looked at me at the same time and smiled at the same time I did.

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I thought to myself.

Master Vrook took a deep breath and then was quiet.

I nearly sighed in relief but I restrained myself.

About time. I thought to myself.

Master Vrook cleared his throat.

"The time has come when Master and apprentice come together in the bonding ceremony.

Has the apprentice decided to cut her hair?" Master Vrook asked.

I shook my head.

"I have decided not to Master Vrook." I said and I held my head high.

Master Vrook nodded and took another deep breath.

"Apprentice Amber. Do you swear to stay by your Master at time when he needs your help and do you swear to stay loyal to your Master in times of trouble?"

I smiled at Master Kavar

"Yes. I do"

Master Vrook turned to Master Kavar.

"Master Kavar. Do you swear to stay by your Padawan at time when she needs your help and do you swear to stay loyal to your Padawan in times of trouble?"

Master Kavar stood there with his head held high.

He nodded and said, "Yes. I do."

A cheer came from the crowd.

Master Vrook held his hand up to silence everyone.

"Master Kavar. You may now braid a fragment of "Padawan Amber's" hair to make this ceremony official." Said Master Vrook as he passed a small hair tie to Master Kavar.

Master Kavar took the small hair tie and also pulled out and golden ribbon from his a pocket in his robe.

Master Kavar approached me and selected a bit of my hair at the front of my head and started to braid it.

I was grinning my face off the whole time Master Kavar was braiding my hair.

The braid itself ended up longer than I had expected. It was nearly long enough to touch my shoulder but I didn't care.

All I cared about was that I officially had a Master again and this time it was a good Master. One I had already become friends with, one that was nice to me and hadn't pushed me hard like Master Gan…yet.

Master Kavar finished the braid off by tying not only the hair tie around it (Which I found had little patterns on it in gold cotton), but he also tied the gold ribbon around it too.

Master Kavar backed away smiling and then nodded at Master Vrook.

"It has been done. Officially I declare on behalf of the council that Apprentice Amber and Master Kavar shall become Master and Padawan." Said Master Vrook and then he bowed at us and backed off the platform

There was a wild cheer in the crowd surrounding Revan and Malak with them cheering too.

I had tears of joy in my eyes has I looked up at Master Kavar who was standing behind me.

It's done. It is finally done. I thought to myself.

I sent a wave of happiness to Kavar through our bond.

And in return I got a stronger wave of happiness sent back to me.

Acting like a little girl again, I turn completely around and hugged my new Master.

As far as I could tell, I had caught Master Kavar completely off guard.

You could hear a grasps of out rage by the girls who came to see Master Kavar if you listen closely.

I finally let go of Kavar and then blushed.

Well that was unexpected I thought to myself as I blushed furiously.

Turn around and see Master Vrook's expression said Master Kavar through the bond.

I turned around and saw Master Vrook's face and nearly bust out laughing. His face was crossed between cross, confused and puzzlement.

I've never seen him use that expression before I sent back to Kavar.

Neither have I Amber. Neither have I.

**Ok, I read over it and it's sounds like a wedding…a bit anyway.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**EP**


End file.
